The Clash of Night
by Lanie's Light
Summary: A new prophecy has come... The dark forest is rising, and StarClan is desperate.  Turning to a new generation of the Clans, they have chosen 6 special kits to save them.  But struggling to grow up in the midst of a war will make them question everything.


**Hello people who may happen to read this! This is the Clan lists for my new story, The Clash of Night. As some of you may know, this list originally belonged to NinjaTerra in their Cat Creator, but since they are unable to do it now :( I have adopted it!**

**Note: All cats that were created will be in here; however, some names and descriptions have been tweaked because they didn't make sense or there were too many similar names. I'm sorry if anyone takes offense to that, but it needed to be done to clear things up. Things like 'Prideslayer' and 'Vixensnow' and 'Lavaflow' (especially in a RiverClan cat!) got changed. And there were seriously too many -frost and cloud- and –wing, and way, **_**way**_** too many Red- (there were at least 5, 3 in the same clan!) ****, so sorry but I **_**had **_**to change a few!**

**Thunderclan –**

**Leader:** Eaglestar– tan furred she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Lilyflame (Lilyfire)– small, pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice: Emberpaw_

**Deputy:** Eagleclaw– brown tabby tom **Mate: Softfeather **

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

**Warriors:**

Dewfrost– Sleek and glossy jet black she-cat with bright blue eyes **Mother of Echopaw, Stormpaw, and Whisperpaw, Mate: Jayflight of ShadowClan.**

Tumblefoot- gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes

_Apprentice: Whisperpaw_

Bramblepelt– light brown tabby tom with blue eyes **Mate: Foxflash**

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Redfur– reddish colored tabby tom with amber eyes **Mate: Flamewing**

Foxflash (Foxfeather)– pretty, bright ginger she-cat tabby with green eyes **Mother of Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw**

Firelight– ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Gingerpaw_

Softfeather– white she-cat with green eyes **Mother of Silverpaw **

Robinflight– light brown tom with dark brown stripes and dark amber eyes. Scuffed ear and black paws. Average build **Mate: Goldenleaf**

Rabbitspring– white furred tom with icy blue eyes

Rapidstep– ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

Mousenose- chocolate brown furred tom with one blue eyes and one green

Dawnflower– creamed colored she-cat with med-long fur and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Brackenfire (Redfire)– dark ginger tom with light ginger paws and belly. Leaf green eyes with amber tints. Strong and well muscled **Mate: Goldstreak**

Thorneye– creamy brown she-cat with white underbelly

Rowanblaze– dark ginger tom with white chest and front paws.

Stonefoot (Stonefire)– gray tom with blue eyes. Has a black foot **Mate: Ripplebreeze **

_Apprentice: Stormpaw._

Oceanbreeze– dark blue-gray she-cat with sea blue eyes **Love Interest: Rabbitspring**

Creamcloud– white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw- she-cat with flame-colored pelt and white paws, tail tip, and white spot on chest. Ice-blue eyes

Hawkpaw– brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable **Love Interest: Rainpaw**

Rainpaw– beautiful blue-gray she-cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt. Blue eyes **Love Interest: Hawkpaw**

Whisperpaw– small, silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws, and a white dash on her chest

Stormpaw- very dark grey, almost black tom with bright blue eyes

Echopaw– black she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and cold, dark blue eyes

Fawnpaw– fluffy, light brown she-cat with barely visible white flecks and pale blue eyes

Gingerpaw– bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Spottedpaw– pale brown she-cat with white underbelly and black and ginger calico spots

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes.

**Queens and Kits:**

Goldenleaf– golden she-cat with tints of orange and brown in her fur and amber eyes. **Mate: Robinflight**

_Thornkit– tom that looks almost identical to his mother

_Sparrowkit– light brown she-cat with darker stripes and dark amber eyes

Goldstreak– pure black she-cat with a bright gold streak along with a single gold paw. Fiery amber eyes. **Mate: Redfire**

_Starlingkit– black she-kit with amber flecks and deep amber eyes with green tints.

_Tigerkit– black tom with dark ginger stripes and golden eyes with light green flecks.

_Firekit– dark ginger tom with a black paw and light amber eyes.

_Pantherkit– pitch black she-kit with dark ginger paws and ears and amber eyes.

Ripplebreeze– diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. **Mate: Stonefoot**

_Rainkit– diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white underbelly.

Flickfeather– black she-cat with white slash across her pelt. Bright blue eyes. (Expecting)

Snowfall– pretty, light ginger she-cat with snow white paws and bright blue eyes.

_Meadowkit– dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes.

_Moonkit– white she-cat with gray paw and bright blue eyes.

_Sunkit– golden tom with bright green eyes.

**Elders:**

Cougarpelt– tall, light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a small white dot on her nose. Golden paws and ear tips.

Bubbleblaze– blue she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Icelight– snow white tom with light gray. Dark amber eyes with green tints.

**Windclan –**

Leader: Tigerstar– small, dark brown tabby tom with a long tail and jade green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf– pretty, soft white she-cat with misty green eyes. Small and blind in left eye.

_Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Deputy: Whitestrike (Redstrike)– short orange furred tom with a white stomach and paws and green eyes **Mate: Cloudpool**

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Warriors:

Blizzardpelt– white tom cat with short fur and blue eyes **Mate: Dustcloud**

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Dustcloud– sandy colored she-cat with long fur and beautiful sweeping whiskers. Green eyes **Mate: Blizzardpelt **

Wildpelt– tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear **Mother of Nightpaw and Sunpaw**

Scarshadow– smoky black tabby tom with scar on shoulder **Mate: Wildpelt**

Rabbitstep– brown coated she-cat with white paws and muzzle. Small with unusually big ears. Gray eyes

Lightstream – larger-than-most cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes **Adopted Mother of Lotuskit **

Hawkblaze– light brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Sandpelt– sand colored she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

Flaretail (Spiritflare)– Extremely dark gray tom with orange tail tip. Extremely dark blue eyes **Mate: Nightshine**

Brambleshadow– shaggy tan furred tom with a lean build. Bright green eyes **Love Interest: Lightstream**

_Apprentice: Forestpaw_

Ferneyes– brown she-cat with darker flecks

Adderheart- dark tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

Snakewing– mostly gray tortoiseshell

Lizzardbite– bluish-black she-cat with slanted orange eyes and white tipped tail

_Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Iceheart– white tom with green eyes and ginger bushy tail

Redwhisker– dark red tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Gentlebreeze**

Silverstorm– small, pretty she-cat with silver pelt and white chest. Both ears are torn. Has dark blue eyes

Dusklight (Lunarlight)– pale golden she-cat with light green eyes

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Willowpaw– Small, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Sandpaw(Medicine Cat Apprentice)– sandy colored she-cat with large hazel eyes. White tail tip.

Forestpaw– brown tom cat with short, bristly fur and green eyes **Love Interest: Rosepaw**

Rosepaw– lithe little sandy colored she-cat with white underbelly. Longish fur and long whiskers. Blue eyes.

Amberpaw- A reddish-brown she-cat, she has white tipped ears and underbelly. She has pale yellow eyes. **Sister of Russetpaw.**

Russetpaw- reddish brown she-cat with white splotches all over and a sharper pale yellow eye color. **Sister of Amberpaw.**

Sunpaw– golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail. Amber eyes. **Love Interest: Rosepaw.**

Nightpaw– black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Dustcloud- Sandy colored she-cat with long fur and long, sweeping whiskers, green eyes. **Mate: Blizzardpelt**

_Brightkit(Gingerkit)- sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

_Snowkit- white she-kit with hazel eyes

_Breezekit- white tom with hazel eyes

Cloudpool– medium-long white furred she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate: Whitestrike**

_Dawnkit– cream colored she-cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes

_Flamekit– medium-long orange furred tom with white splotches and green eyes

Nightshine– midnight black she-cat with a white "star" on her forehead. **Mate: Flaretail**

_Featherkit– gray and brown spotted she-cat

_Redkit– orange stripped tom

_Cherrykit– light brown/red brown spotted she-cat

Leafblossom– fluffy, dark brown she-cat with neon green eyes

_Maplekit– fluffy, red-brown she-cat with light amber eyes

_Lightkit– small, golden brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

_Echokit– light gray tabby she-cat with neon blue eyes

Gentlebreeze– black tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes **Mate: Redwhisker**

_Horsekit– brown tom with green eyes

_Ebonykit– black tabby she-cat with one yellow and one green eyes

_Applekit– red she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Snappingjaw– blue tom with black paw. His tail is bent and pelt is battered. Violet eyes **Mate: Berrynose**

Berrynose– black she-cat with gold paws and ear tips. Has round orange eyes and long legs **Mother of Lizzardbite**

Yewclaw– gray she-cat with red tail-tip

**Riverclan –**

**Leader:** Brookstar- pretty short haired blue gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes. She is medium on average. Scar on right shoulder **Mate: Ravenwing**

**Medicine Cat:** Whitemoon– sleek plain white she-cat with shimmering coat. Deep blue eyes

_Apprentice: Eclipsesong_

**Deputy:** Dappledflame– pretty tortoise shell she-cat with white underbelly, nick in her left ear, and green eyes.

_Apprentice: Northpaw_

**Warriors:**

Morningsky (Dayspirit)– fluffy, snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots, silver flecks, and sky blue eyes **Mother of Flowingstream **

_Apprentice: Southpaw_

Smokewisp (Soulblaze)– smoky gray tom with silver flecks and piercing silver-blue eyes **Mate: Morningsky**

Hollysnow (Vixensnow)– beautiful dark ginger she-cat with snowy white spots and unusual silver-white eyes

_Apprentice: Westpaw_

Blazingclaw_ (_Lavaflow_)_– handsome dark ginger tom with golden flecks, ginger paws, and fiery orange eyes **Mate: Flowingstream **

_Apprentice: Eastpaw_

Rainpath– dark gray tom with blue eyes **Mate: Splashpelt**

Sparrowwing– black and brown mix she-cat. Black splotch pattern under her left eye. Three identical slash patterns on each flank resembling wings

Ravenwing– long haired, silky black coated tom with white ear tips, tail, and paws. Piercing green colored eyes. Broad shoulders and build **Mate: Brookstar**

Falconswoop– golden furred tom with sightless blue eyes. Blind **Mate: Batpelt**

Briarsong– stunning golden tabby she-cat with long, silky fur and beautiful crystal blue eyes with a slight violet tinge **Mother of Northpaw, Southpaw, Eastpaw, and Westpaw**

Pride (Prideslayer)– dark blue-gray tom with fiery amber eyes. Former kittypet. **Mate: Briarsong**

Lakeripple– Large, cream-and-white tom with notably long and fluffy tail **Father of Lightstream of Windclan**

Brightcloud– long haired silver she-cat with white stomach and paws. Green eyes **Mate: Rockstripe**

Ripplestorm– black and gray mottled tom with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Autumnwind (Swiftwing)- pale gold tabby she-cat with gold/brown eyes, formerly known as Autumn the rogue.

Brokenfire– tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Rockstripe– dark gray furred tom even darker grey stripes and amber eyes **Mate: Brightcloud**

Lilaceye– black and white she-cat with golden eyes **Mate: Goldenpelt**

Goldenpelt– golden tom with dark blue eyes **Mate: Lilaceye**

Willowfrost– lithe light silver she-cat with one black paw and green eyes

Silverwish- silky light silver she-cat with silvery-gray flecks and deep blue eyes. She has a feathery tail, tipped gray and white muzzle, underbelly, and small white paws. Has a slender, delicate build **Love Interest: Sparrowheart**

Sparrowheart- a tousled dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and bright green eyes. Dusty brown tail and paws. **Brother of Kestrelflight, ****Love Interest: Silverwish**

Kestrelflight- long-legged, slender, dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes and a feathery tail. **Sister of Sparrowheart.**

**Apprentices:**

Eclipsesong(Medicine Cat Apprentice)- black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

Westpaw– handsome light golden tom with golden eyes rimmed with emerald green

Eastpaw– pretty dark gold furred she-cat with black patterns on head, giving her an 'eyeliner' look. Brilliant golden eyes

Southpaw– beautiful silver she-cat with shining silver eyes like her brother, Northpaw

Northpaw– handsome, fluffy snow-white tom with frosty silver eyes

Flamepaw- small flame furred dark ginger she-cat with blood red paws, a red tail, and dark green eyes

**Queens:**

Flowingstream – sleek silver she-cat with smoky gray paws, white flecks, and silver-blue eyes **Mate: Blazingclaw**

_Flickeringkit – handsome ginger tom with gold flecks in his fur and gold eyes.

_Glowingkit – small, silver she-cat with golden flecks and glowing silver-blue eyes.

_Shiningkit – beautiful silver she-cat with snowy white flecks and dazzling emerald eyes.

Splashpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with white stomach and paws and emerald green eyes **Mate: Rainpath**

_Poolkit – honey-colored she-cat with large white dots and green eyes.

_Willowkit – light gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and blue eyes.

_Leopardkit – light gray she-cat with dark gray spots and green eyes

Featherheart – silver tabby she-cat. White right front paw and underbelly. Black tail and ear tips (Expecting)

Batpelt – reddish-brown furred she-cat with blue-green eye (Expecting) **Mate: Falconswoop**

**Elders:**

Elmspot – dark brown she-cat with light brown spots and misty green eyes. Smaller than average.

Poolpelt – once pretty, silvery white she-cat with black tail tip and bright blue eyes. Blind in one eye.

Mudclaw – dark brown tom with spots of black and light brown. Hints of gray around his muzzle and underbelly. Scuffed ear and a distinct scar on his muzzle.

**Shadowclan-**

**Leader:** Stormstar – large dark grey tom with blue eyes **Mate: Whiteleaf**

_Apprentice: Brackenpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Opalfrost – silver tabby she-cat with black flecks that shine like oil all over her body. Has white patch under her chin and blue-green eyes

**Deputy:** Graypool (Hollyfrost)– slender grey tabby she-cat. Long and feathery tail with white tip.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

**Warriors:**

Whiteleaf – pure white she-cat with pale green eyes **Mother of Frostpaw, Mate of Stormstar**

_Apprentice: Silentpaw_

Jayflight – blue-gray tabby tom with white paws, a fluffy white dash on his chest, and dark blue eyes **Mate: Dewfrost of Thunderclan**

Swiftfoot – black and white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Quickpaw_

Frostfern (Icefire) – white furred she-cat with leaf green eyes **Sister of Whiteleaf**

Pantherpelt - sleek pitch black tom cat with rich green eyes. He has short fur but a long tail

Cloudpatch – sleek, white she-cat with black patches

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Shadowclaw – pure black tom with amber eyes **Mate: Nightrain**

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Nightrain – midnight black she-cat with silver flecks and icy blue eyes **Mate: Shadowclaw**

Icefang (Frostfang) – very light blue-gray, almost white, tom with yellow eyes and slightly larger than normal canine teeth

Salmonleap – reddish-pink furred tom with amber eyes **Love Interest: Foxcloud**

Foxcloud – lean built, dusty ginger furred she-cat with green eyes **Love Interest: Salmonleap**

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Rockfoot – broad shoulders and build. Scar across chest. White fur with brown paw and green eyes. Tom **Mate: Wheatflower**

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Dapplesky (Cloudyfrost)– small, gray and white she-cat

Shadowscream– small, black and white tom **Love Interest: Eclipsefur**

Eclipsefur - black she-cat with a white underbelly and chest and amber eyes. Strange white mark on her forehead

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw– beautiful pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Blackpaw– handsome, long haired, silky black coated tom with tips of his ears, tail, and paws white. Pale green eyes. Broad shoulders and build.

Ravenpaw– thick, black furred tom

Silentpaw (Whisperpaw)– pale silver tabby tom

Quickpaw– dusty brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Hollypaw– black she-cat with leafy green eyes **Love Interest: Bluepaw**

Bluepaw– blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes

Gingerpaw (Russetpaw)– russet colored she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenpaw (Hawkpaw)– light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Nightwing – black she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. Amber eyes

_Shadowkit – black tom with green eyes

_Runningkit – black and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Smokekit – dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Blackkit – black she-cat with amber eyes

Wheatflower – sandy colored she-cat. Very small. Blue eyes **Mate: Rockfoot**

_Owlkit– ginger and white tom

_Hawkkit– brown and white she-kit

Moonfeather (Dreamspirit)– long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes

_Twinekit – brown she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws and green eyes

_Mudkit – dull brown, log-haired she-cat with amber eyes

_Cottonkit – white, burly tom with blue eyes

_Moosekit – really big, burly tom with almost floppy ears.

Grasswhisker – light brown she-cat with light tints of gold in her paws, hind legs, and underbelly. Pretty green eyes.

Sorrelkit– small, dark brown she-cat with tiny golden paws and enchanting dark green eyes

**Elders:**

Dustyspots – tom with scars all over his body. Dark brown ragged fur and missing one eyes. Amber eye

Ashstripe – grey tom with streaks of white and ice blue eyes. Big build with huge paws. Scuffed ear and half his tail is missing

Dappleflower – tortoiseshell she-cat


End file.
